vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Ghidorah (Heisei)
|-|King Ghidorah= |-|Mecha-King Ghidorah= Summary In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah is part of a scheme by time-traveling terrorists known as the Futurians to destroy Japan in the past to prevent it from becoming a global economic superpower. He is the result of the Futurians placing three genetically-engineered creatures from the future called Dorats on Lagos Island in the year 1944. In 1954, the Dorats were exposed to the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb test conducted at nearby Bikini Atoll, which caused them to merge and mutate into King Ghidorah. After defeating King Ghidorah and sending it to the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her crew, and M11, her android, were asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy and M11 agreed and went to the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage through the center of Tokyo, King Ghidorah, now Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah was more powerful than before. Mecha-King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at Godzilla, sending him crashing toward some buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. Emmy then fired Mecha-King Ghidorah's energy-conducting capture cables and released its machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his atomic breath at it. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: King Ghidorah, Ghidrah, Monster Zero, The King of Terror, The Dragon King, Demon of the Galaxy Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 40 years old Classification: Mutated Dorats | Cyborg King Ghidorah Powers and Abilities: |-|King Ghidorah= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection and Energy Absorption), Large Size (Type 2), Breath Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation Electricity Manipulation and Natural Weaponry (Teeth) |-|Mecha-King Ghidorah= All the normal powers of King Ghidorah, plus Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation and Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought The same Godzilla that would later go on to fight Mothra and Battra. Should be at least comparable to Battra and Mothra individually, if not stronger, as he was able to overpower Godzilla by himself, a feat that Battra and Mothra had to team-up to accomplish) | Planet level (As a combination of King Ghidorah’s original powers and Futurian technology, he should be stronger than before. Managed to almost kill Godzilla) Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed, Supersonic+ Flight Speed (Can fly at Mach 3), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Can keep up with Godzilla) | Superhuman Movement Speed, Supersonic+ Flight Speed (Can fly at Mach 4), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Can keep up with Godzilla) Lifting Strength: At least Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet class Durability: Planet level (Shown to be unaffected by Godzilla’s normal atomic breath attacks, and was only defeated by his stronger Blue Spiral Breath) | Planet level (Should be at least as durable as the original King Ghidorah) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of meters by sheer size; hundreds of metres with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Teeth, tails, computer system Intelligence: Animalistic. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Beams:' King Ghidorah's trademark attack. He can fire Gravity Beams from his mouths. He can use it both to destroy targets and pick them up. *'Hurricane Winds:' King Ghidorah can cause wind storms with his wings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Dragons Category:Natural Weaponry Users